katicalockefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Human Variations One of the most populous of the sentient species, humans are also the most far-reaching people, spread across eighty percent of the inhabited worlds. They share a common ancestor with all humanoid species and have evolved their own sub-species. Mages Human magic-users are generally referred to as mages. On some worlds, they are called witches, sorcerers, sages, or shamans. Mages have a certain genetic aberration that allows them to convert emotional energy into magic. Mages are governed by a mage's council. Currently, there are three such councils, each made up of seven mage lords. Empaths Empaths have a genetic mutation that allows them to sense the emotions of others, to varying degrees. In its severest form, this empathism can render the empath incapable of separating their own emotions from those of the people around them. This ability is usually at its strongest during physical contact, making most empaths avoid touching others. Incubi/Succubi Incubi and succubi are the male and female terms for one suffering from genetic incubism, a condition that forces the afflicted to feed on sexual energy in order to survive. Incubi and succubi can transform at will, and against their will when they are in desperate need of energy. Both sexes grow bull's horns and hairless, prehensile tails, their tongues tripling in length and their mouths taking on a pleasant flavor, i.e. candy, fruit, or spices. Vampires Human vampires are not born with the condition. They become vampires through an arduous three-day transformation. The first step is to swap their blood for vampire blood, traditionally done when a vampire (the sire) feeds from a mortal and then allows the mortal to drink their blood. This is often inneffective, resulting in the creation of a ghoul rather than another vampire. Modern vampire creation is instigated through a blood transfusion, where at least sixty percent of the mortal blood is replaced with vampire blood. Once the excange is complete, the vampire-to-be must be placed in a cool, dark area and left undisturbed for three days. Heat degrades the forming vampire tissue, often resulting in physical and mental deformities: stunted canines, pointed ears, pointed fingernails, beastial features, and violent mood swings. Sunlight will destroy the transformative properties of vampire blood, rendering it inert and halting the transformation process. Werefolk Humans are transformed into werecreatures when they are either bitten by another Were or chosen by the displaced spirit of a dead Were. Bitten Chosen Social Religious The main human religion consists of a pantheon of gods and goddesses, who are often worshipped selectively, as patron deities. *Maele - God of life, light, and love; brother of Cheyn *Cheyn - Goddess of death, darkness, and pain; sister of Maele *Iana - Goddess of moons and unicorns; sister of Caraeden *Caraeden - Goddess of great beasts and wild places; sister of Iana *Kaelea - God of the sea and whales; estranged lover of Eraveon *Eraveon - God of mountains and eagles; estranged lover of Kaelea *Riominae - God of suns and plants *Zraea - Goddess of home, children, and family *Nethirys - Goddess of illness and medicine *Ruka - God of dragons *Elaeja - Goddess of animals Category:Species